Time plays a key role in underwater rescue. Action in a shortened time period may result in a great chance of successful rescue. However, at present, the underwater rescue technology is still imperfect worldwide. Specifically, the underwater rescue is time-consuming, and has difficulty in rescue operations and inadequate supporting facilities, so their applications are greatly limited.